Love Dual
by MomiNyanNyan
Summary: Just some random one-shot. Please forgive me for the fluff. KICK!


**Kid Ninja**

**Red**

**Dammit! My first day of grade ten and I'm already late. I was listening to my Guy Sebastian CD. I only realised how late it was when my little sister Sandy barged in. She's like my call that means I'm gonna be late. **

**I'm just starting at Warren State High today. So when I got there I had to navigate my way around the school until I found everyone in the presentation room having a normal Monday briefing by two insanely hot guys. **_**I guess they're the sports captains, **_**I thought to myself, **_**Who else would stand up there and talk about sports**_**.**

**When I got introduced in class I was so scared I couldn't speak so I just stood there with my arms crossed and my face straight. Man, so many people stared at me that day, I really wish they would look at someone that isn't me. **

**OK, the school club captains names are, Sports: Jack Millar(Hot!) and Peter Jackson(Hot!), Music: Nikki Harting(Pretty) and James Vixon(Ordinary), Chess: Charlotte Warrer(Ordinary) and Chase Finner(Not!), Fashion: Stefanie Kingser(Pretty) and Tiffany Caesar(Pretty) and Martial Arts: Me; Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer(Hot!). Its a long story on how I got to be a club captain on the first day of school (Mitchell saw me practicing at lunch, asked me to be a captain, I said yes). After school I went to the martial arts club room for training. I must admit, it was different to what I expected but it was pretty amazing-There were glossed floorboards, wooden tables with karate uniforms, stacks of mats and a big stage. "Hey Kim," Jack said, smiling, "Welcome to the club. Population: 2."**

"**Ha ha, please, call me Kimmy," I said, "It makes me sound cute so my opponents underestimate me."**

"**I would definitely," came a voice from the door, "Yo, Kimmy, has Jack told you about me yet?" I shake my head,**

"**No,"**

"**Well, I'm his much stronger twin brother, Andrew," he boasts, "I'm his arch nemesis in everything, including getting girls. So Jack, Kim's mine!"**

**Jack lunges at him but Andrew steps out of the way, "Bro, you're gonna have to try harder than that if you want Kimmy!" He teases, "I know you like her!"**

**Shock covers my face but I quickly snap back into consciousness when I see Jack lying limply on the floor, "I knew you were weak Jack, but not this weak!" Andrew laughs. That was it, I'd had enough, "You haven't won yet," I say, "**_**Andy**_**,"**

**He stares at me, "What did you just say to me? I beat my brother so now you're mine!"**

"**No," I say, "You have to beat me before I do anything for you!" I lunge at Andrew and he tries to dodge but I swerve and get him straight in the ribs,**

"**Ow," he says, "That's very unladylike. you should clean up your act young lady!"**

"**Um, excuse me?!" I say, "Don't tell me what to do when I can crush you in thee seconds flat!"**

"**Big talk," He says while smirking, "Bigger measurements!"**

"**How dare you bring my body into this!" I scream before lunging at him again but this time I punch up from his chin. He falls to the ground, "Serves you right for even looking at my chest!" My attention flies back to Jack, still lying there. I rush over to him, my fingers brush gently over him, feeling for anything broken. My hands feel his rib cage (Six-pack if you're wondering), "Broken rib, bruised arm, sprained ankle, split lip..." I mumble,**

"**Are you finding my injuries?" I nod,**

"**How?"**

"**My mum was a nurse, she taught me valuable life lessons. So did my dad, he teaches martial arts."**

"**Cool. Hey Kim?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Do you believe in love at first sight?"**

**I blushed then replied, "I haven't really put much thought into it but I guess I do. Why do you ask?"**

"**Well... Um..." He starts, "I, ah, met a girl, and, um, I think I, ah, like her,"**

**I look at him, "Oh. What's this girls name?"**

**He stares at me intensely, "Kim Crawford."**

**I blushed so much at his sudden confession, "You're kidding right?"**

"**Not at all," he replied, "But answer this truthfully. Okay? Who do you like more: me or Andrew?"**

**He seemed so serious, "You," I say before leaning in and kissing his cheek, "Now, let's practise some martial arts!"**


End file.
